


Help Me

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Beating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo needs Steph's help after what happened in 12x01.





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo sat on the bench sobbing in her hands. She could not stop. She feels a hand tap her shoulder and jumps. "Oh, I'm sorry." Jo turns back and sees Steph standing behind her. Steph is wearing her street clothes. She holds a coffee out to her. Jo slowly takes the drink from her friend reminding herself that Steph is her friend. She doesn't need to be scared of her. She remembers that Steph had left her to get coffee. 

"Thanks." Jo whispers, but never makes eye contact with her friend.

Steph sits down by her. "Let's try this again, but with coffee. Jo, Dr. Webber called me and said something happened. He called me because he thought I would have your parents numbers, but I obviously don't. So, because you have no parents and you seem not to want to talk to Alex you have me. Talk to me. Jo what happened?"

Jo started crying again. Steph pulled her into a hug. "I saw Alex beat up Andrew. It's all my fault." 

Steph pulls back to look at her. "What?"

"He brought me home and came in to make sure I made it inside okay. Then I told him something really bad." Jo still could not believe she told him about her absuive husband. 

"What did you tell him." Jo looks down and shakes her head no. "You need to tell me. I'm your person. I only want it's best for you. Also, I'm not going to jugde you." Steph tells her in a calm voice. 

Jo takes a few shaky breathes before telling Steph. "I told him about how I changed my name to get away from my abusive husband." Jo looks up to see Steph's shocked reaction. 

"Okay, I-I wasn't expecting that." She confesses. 

"Then I panicked and started taking my clothes off for some reason. I think I was planning on hurting myself and Andrew was trying stop me. Alex came in and he thought we were having sex." Jo let's out another sob before continuing. "He started to beat Andrew up and I couldn't stop him. I was so scared. Now Andrew is really hurt." 

Stpeh holds her tighter. "It's all going to be okay Jo." This time Jo knows Steph is kidding her. This is not going to be okay. It was never going to be okay.


End file.
